


Explosion

by AikoIsari, reminiscence



Series: Entropy [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Story (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! So we weren't quite sure what to do with this so we're going to post it and start one of the bigger stories at a later date. This is a part of the Entropy verse. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So we weren't quite sure what to do with this so we're going to post it and start one of the bigger stories at a later date. This is a part of the Entropy verse. Enjoy!

He exploded.

His conscious was suddenly a thousand threads too fine to grasp, to comprehend. Not that he had a brain, or body to comprehend them with. That split second ripped apart his very being: that brief breath in time where he realised he couldn't take that strike after all, but too late to escape its judgement blow…

And now he was almost nothing. No arms to pull himself back together. No brain to remember. No heart to…but had he ever had a heart?

Though that wasn't a question he could ask himself anymore. He couldn't ask anything at all. Just be the existence dispersing on the world, becoming – or rather not becoming, if those pieces became no more valuable than dust…

All the bits of himself: of his knowledge, of his being, that no longer fit together. That would probably never fit together again. Spread in one single blast that ripped through everything, leaving only ash to settle on to the battleground.

But didn't they say the ash of a forest burnt gave way to new saplings in the soil? Perhaps those intangible bits of him blown away were more significant after all.

Perhaps, from this new nothing, something would rise again.


End file.
